Where is Your Boy Tonight?
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Will you go out with me? -CDC I read the note again and again. This couldn't be real! Partly based off of Grand Theft Autumn by Fall Out Boy
1. The Note

**A/N: So I'm not so proud of this story, just something I threw together out of boredom. I have the rest in mind and will update it at some point, most likely by Friday. Obviously reviews are welcome but please please no flames. I really own wrote this so I could enjoy it so if you don't like it well, TO BAD MWAHAHAHAH lol but seriously I wrote this for my enjoyment!**

**Based on the Song Grand Theft Autumn/ Where is Your Boy by Fall Out Boy**

_

* * *

_

It was a day like any other, Tawni was sitting on the Prop room sofa doing her nails. Nico and Grady were looking for another set of popcorn twins in the Commissary. Zora was making her rounds in the vents and Chad had come by to insult me. But one thing set it apart from any other day!

"Sonny! Guess what?" Tawni yelled exicedtly. She never ever got this excited so I knew it was good!

"What?!" I waited for to respond, but she just jumped up and down excitedly, "TAWNI!!"

"Oh, you wanted me to tell you? Well we all know what you have to do to earn that!" she said with a chuckle, as she ceased to jump up and down.

"Fine, Oh Queen Tawni the Beautiful Godess what is so exciting?" I tried to be as Mackenzie Falls Dramatic as possible, because no way would I ever say that with a straight face if I didn't!

"Justin Jackson is guest starring! AHH!!!" she squealed as she resumed her happy jumping.

I was about to join her in her celebratory squeals when, Justin Jackson himself, walked through the door.

"Justin Jackson!!! OMG Hi!!!!" I practically screamed as I ran over and hugged him.

He returned the embrace but I could tell he felt a bit akward. So I regained my cool and pulled away, "I mean, hi I'm Sonny Munroe and this is my friend Tawni Hart."

"Nice to meet you, but I already knew your names. I love So Random! Oh and I'm Justin Jackson, but I'll bet you knew that!" he smiled.

Justin seemed nice.

"Yeah. So anyway if you would like we can introduce you to everyone else. Or would you like a tour of the studio?" I asked hoping he was as nice as he seemed.

"Oh well, I already met everyone and Marshal showed me around. But if you want to all just hang out here I'm cool with that," he said smiling at me.

Tawni was feeling really frustrated, I could tell. He wasn't even acknowledging her and everyone knows if Tawni is frustrated there's really nothing you can do.

"Eh hem, well if you two will excuse me I'm going to go somewhere people care about me!" she walked out crying.

"Is she really that dramatic?" Justin looked at the door as she walked away.

"Eh, yeah you'll get used to it. So wanna watch TV?" I asked as I walked over and sat on the sofa. Before he even replied I flicked on the TV, to find none other than Mackenzie Falls on!

"Mackenzie Falls? I.. uh…. You watch that show?" I shook my head and changed the chanel.

"Nope, way too much drama," I sighed as I turned to ABC Family.

"The Haunting in Connecticut! I love scary movies," Justin said sitting next to me and casually placing his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh I hate them," I cried hiding my head in his shoulder.

"Sonny, don't worry it's just a movie!" Justin titled my chin up with his hand, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I smiled back and sat up, removing his hand from my shoulder, "I'm gonna get some fro- yo. I don't really wanna watch television anymore. You can come if you'd like!"

I stood up and walked out the room. I got halfway down the hallway before running into Chad. He was hiding something behind his back, and at the site of me he backed up into a wall. I was going to ask what he was doing when,

"Sonny!" I heard Justin's voice and immediately turned away from Chad.

"Listen, I know we just met and all but do you wanna go out to dinner with me?" he looked so shy and sincere. I saw a blush creep onto his cheek as he looked at the ground.

"Sure! How about Friday?" I realized I must have been blushing because my cheeks felt as though they were burning!

"Ok, pick you up at seven!" he smiled before kissing my cheek and walking past Chad and I.

I was in a daze as I watched him walk away. Then I turned back to where Chad had been standing. But all that was there were crumpled roses and a card.

I picked up the card, it said:

_Dear Sonny,_

_I know you probably hate me for all the terrible things I've ever done to you but I just can't put this off any longer._

_Will you go out with me? _

_-CDC_

I read the note again and again. This couldn't be real!


	2. Justin, the J is for Jerk

**A/N: I want to thank my reviewers and anyone who put me on story alert. I really wasn't expecting such nice words so I had to put up the next chapter especially since I just finished it. **

**Who just watched the season premiere of SWAC baby? ME! It was the funniest episode ever!**

* * *

Chad's POV

I walked, head high in the air. Being who I am, The Greatest Actor of Our Generation,

nobody was aloud to know I was in pain. I couldn't believe it, Sonny would date

someone she just met instead of me? It doesn't make any sense!

"Chad Dylan Cooper!" I heard a voice behind me, but I was too distracted to notice who it was.

"What is it?" I turned to see who had said that. It was Justin, just as he opened his mouth to say something I cut him off, "Well well if it isn't Justin Jackson! _The _

Justin Jackson who's going out with Allison tonight!"

"How the heck did you know? Don't tell Sonny, she'll kill me!" Justin said, his eyes

darting around. I could tell he was nervous but wait, what?

"Dude, Allison is Sonny's first name, I was testing you. But oh this, this is just beyond jerk. You're going

on two dates tonight with two girls aren't you?" I tried to be intimidating. I tried to

seem like an overprotective dad, just so he could see what he had coming if he hurt

Sonny. But he seemed unaffected.

"Chad, of all people I thought you would understand," Justin remained calm and collective, the nervousness seemed to vanish into thin air. How did he do it?

"Why? Because of what the press says about me? Obviously you don't know CDC," I glared at him before turning and continuing toward my set.

"Come on we both know you are exactly how the press depicts you. The one who breaks the hearts, the jerk that girls swoon over," Justin had a smirk on his face. I didn't need to turn to see it but I did anyway.

"You're right I am a heartbreaker and a jerk. But I would never be that way to Sonny!" I practically yelled at him, then I realized what I'd said.

"Oh so this is why you walked away when I asked her out, you couldn't

stand her with anyone else huh? Wait till Sonny hears about this!" he laughed and turned on his heel, practically walking on sunshine.

Why would it matter to Sonny? What was he planning on saying? My liking her couldn't make her hate me, could it?

Sonny's POV

I walked over to my dressing room. It was empty so I casually walked over to my vanity. I was still processing my thoughts on the note, _He likes me? _Chad _likes _me! _CHAD DYLAN COOPER LIKES ME!_

"Sonny," I heard Tawni say from the doorway. Automatically I knew to hide, she was using her "we have a problem" voice!

"Sonny, what's this about you going out with Justin Jackson?" she stared at me with cold eyes, slowly inching towards my vanity.

"Oh that, uh nothing!" I said backing up to the door on my side of the room.

She stepped closer and closer, practically daring me to say the wrong thing.

Out of panic I turned the knob rushed out of the room and closed the door. I started running down the hallway, throwing quick glances over my shoulder to see if Tawni was coming.

"Ow! Are you alright?" I cried as I landed hard on the floor. I had bumped into someone.

"Yeah I'm fine," Chad stated getting up. He didn't sound sarcastic or cocky, just upset.

"Hey, come on Chad you don't sound alright!" he had been looking past me at something in the distance. It seemed like he was only half in the conversation.

"Yeah listen, that guy Justin, he's going on a date with someone else tonight. Probably after yours," he averted his gaze from the distance to my eyes as he spoke.

I noticed something, his eye wasn't sparkling. He looked way less cheerful than he ever had.

"What? Why would.. how could.. what?" I stuttered. Chad seemed serious, dead serious, but he _was_ the greatest actor of our generation.

"Sonny! Can't wait for our date tonight!" Justin said as he walked by. He seemed happy, but I couldn't help but notice him mouth something to Chad.

"Sonny," Chad spoke softly, checking to make sure Justin wasn't there, "Did you.. read… the note?"

"Yes," I wasn't sure what else to say, and I just couldn't lie.

"Oh, well I," he began to talk but Tawni cut him off.

"SONNY! We need to talk!" she hissed.

CHAD'S POV

That Blonde castmate of her's ruins everything!

"Chad I, uh I gotta go fix a uh _problem_ with Tawni," she stressed the word problem, almost as if she were asking me for help.

I just nodded and she walked away.

_Did she believe me? She couldn't have, she would've cancelled her date with him right then but she didn't! _

I ran out the front doors to find Justin. He thought he could do that to my Sonshine he had another thing coming!

I saw his car pull out of the lot, too late. I sighed and walked into the Commisary. If anyone knew how to cheer me up it'd be Portlyn.

I heard screaming as I passed by Sonny's dressing room, but I blocked it out. She'd cause me enough pain to last a lifetime. If she was in trouble that's her problem now!

"Port, hey can I uh talk to you?" I approached her the Mackenzie Falls table, luckily she and Chastity were the only two there. Chastity seemed to get the message and walked away.

"What Chad? Oh it's that Sonny girl isn't it?" she sighed and placed a sympathetic hand on my shoulder. _Now I know why it's called sympathetic because I feel pretty PATHETIC right now!_

"Well yeah," a stray tear escaped down my face. What was happening to me?


	3. Grand Theft Autumn

**A/N: So I think this is my best chapter so far. Anyway my life is pretty sucky right now, I failed a Spanish test and my dad went on a business trip so I'm home alone. But I DVR'd the newest episode of SWAC and I am watching it over and over again. I want to thank Everafterjunkie because I read a few of her stories to give myself inspiration for these. You should really read her stories! All of my favorited authors write really good stories! Grand Theft Autumn is the name of the song in this chapter, it's by Fall Out Boy!**

* * *

Portlyn's POV

I saw a tear fall down his face, I knew then and there what had happened. After all it had been my idea that he finally ask her out.

"Port can we talk somewhere uh, private?" Chad's voice cracked but I knew better than to mention it. (A/N: I just realize EVERYONE is a little OOC)

"Chad! I wanna finish my steak!" I whined, hey he may be upset but when you have steak on your plate _nothing _else matters!

"Fine then, finish your steak. You don't deserve the presence of the great Chad," Chad slammed his hand on the table and stood up.

I sighed, at least he was getting his Chadness back.

"You should write her a song!" this was the perfect idea. It worked in episode #317 of Mackenzie Falls, why shouldn't it work here?

Chad stood there. He had his thinking face on so I just waited.

"You know what Portlyn, for once you might just have a great idea!" he said strutting out of the Commisary. Finally I can finish my steak in peace!

Sonny's POV

"Sonny, for my sake and yours cancel your date with Justin," Tawni's voice had become somewhat quieter, almost a whisper.

"And what if I don't?" Tawni cracked her knuckles and began approaching me. As soon as I thought she was going to strike me upside the head someone burst through our dressing room door.

"CHAD!" Tawni screamed.

"CHAD!" I yelled running over and hiding behind him.

"Sonny? What's up? Why are you hiding?" Chad turned to me and I saw actual caring in his eyes. But before I could answer Tawni did.

"She's going on a date with Justin Jackson when she knows I like him!" she whined.

"Oh I knew that, but what she doesn't know is that everything I said about him going out with another girl on the same night as her date is true!" Chad yelled, it sounded like he was going to cry.

"What?" Tawni suddenly sounded concerned, "Sonny if that's true I can't let you go out with this guy."

"You don't get to decide! Besides why would you believe _Chad _of all people?" I glared at Chad, but he seemed not to notice.

"Fine don't believe me! Go on your stupid date and get your heart broken. When you get all sad don't come crying to me, I don't care about you at all!" Ouch. Those words stung. But why did I care? It's not like I liked Chad. But. Maybe.

Chad's POV

"Fine," it sounded like a whisper coming from her. But my thoughts were to crowded for another argument so I just turned on my heels and left without one more word.

I walked and walked all the way to Mackenzie Falls, forgetting why I had gone to Sonny's dressing room in the first place.

"So Chad how'd it go?" Portlyn asked as I sat on a chair in my dressing room. Wait, had she been waiting in there the whole time?

"Did she like the song? Can I hear it now?" Song? What song!? Oh. My. God. That's why I went there.

I sighed, "I never sang her the song."

"Well then what did you do?" she seemed pretty confused, can't she take a hint and leave already?

"I, I told her she doesn't matter to me…" my voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"CHAD! Well, what's done is done. Can I hear the song anyway?" she got over it _that _fast?

I picked up my guitar, "Fine but only a little bit," And I began to sing

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on_

_The hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you_

_For you so_

_You need him, I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying_

_And that's more than I can say for him_

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town_

Portlyn sighed, "If only Sonny had heard it." Then I broke down crying.

Sonny's POV  
What is that? I had wandered over to the Mack Falls set to talk to Chad about what he said, that's when I heard the song. It seemed to be coming from Chad's dressing room. I walked over and peeked through the door.

**A/N: Sonny hears the whole song when she peeks through the door, but I didn't feel like typing it again!**

"If only Sonny had heard it." I saw Portlyn say, then I heard gentle sobs. But I couldn't see who it was. I was about to go in when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Sonny!" Justin said. I had to cancel our date, obviously Chad had told me the truth. Whether or not I wanted it to be so.

"Justin, listen about our date tonight I mmph," I was cut off as he leaned over and kissed me.

"SONNY!" Chad yelled from the doorway. I broke away from Justin and smacked him.

"Chad I, it's, it's not what it looks like!" I tried to tell him but it seemed like he really didn't care about me.

"I've heard enough from you, just leave me alone." He said walking past me. Portlyn stood there looking at us.

"Portlyn you have got to believe me!" I cried.


	4. Dedicated to missweird101

**A/N: OMG LONGEST CHAPTER!!! So any ideas on where to go from here? I did have it all planned out but after I finished this chapter I'm not so sure.... Oh and I keep forgetting:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, but I _do _own my ipod nano named Jibby!**

**This chapter is dedicated to missweird101 for being awesome!!!!!**

* * *

Zora's POV

I cannot believe I'm saying this but I have got to help Pooper. Don't get me wrong, it's not for him it's for Sonny. She seemed so down when he told her to leave him alone and she _is _my friend. But boy will this cost _both _of them! To set my plan into action I decided to follow the so called heartthrob, from the vents of course.

"Hey CDC what up?" asked some guy I didn't recognize. Which if you think about it is strange for me, because I know everyone and everything!

"Yo Tyler my bro! I haven't seen ya in forever," Chad said, seeming to regain his cool. So this Tyler is his brother huh? Well, let's just see how well Tyler can read Chad!

"Dude, you feelin' ok?" Ha! I knew it, Chad may be able to hide his emotions from some people but his own brother. No way!

"No," Chad sighed. What! He admitted it?! Wow he must be pretty close with his brother!

"What is it then?" Tyler seemed to _care _about Chad, the only other people that showed that kind of emotion towards Chad were Sonny and Portlyn. But, this brother of his could come in handy in helping Chad!

"It's…. its Sonny Munroe. She, well she was kissing this guy… Justin Jackson… right outside my dressing room," Chad cringed at Justin's name. His brother patted his shoulder.

"You just needa get over this girl. But what else happened? You know, when she saw you?" Tyler seemed smart, he knew there was something. Some sign Chad was too blind to see.

"She, well she said this isn't what it looks like. But I left, although I heard her say Portlyn you have got to believe me," Chad used a high pitched girl voice when impersonating Sonny, much like the voice Sonny used when she lies or is in denial.

"I think you shoul' talk to this chic. I mean you really don' know what was happening out there right?" Tyler may be smart, but this gangsta talk was seriously annoying!

Chad's POV

I knew that little freak from Chuckle City was hiding in the vents watching the whole exchange between my brother and I, but frankly I was too upset to care.

"I think you shoul' talk to this chic. I mean you really don' know what was happening out there right?" Tyler suggested. Well that was a good idea, and he was right! But wait, did he just call Sonny chic! Whatever I deal with that later. As of now I need to find Sonny, but not before confronting that runt Dora or Cora or whatever. Hey I may like, ok _love, _Sonny but my rep is way more important!

"You're right Ty, catch you later?" I sighed as Tyler turned and walk away.

"You Chuckle City runt get down here!" I yelled. Immediately there was some loud clanging in the vents and a little girl with brown hair scurried over. Her eyes wide but… not… scared?

"Chad listen, I just want to help! Sonny seemed really upset and she's my friend," she continued to ramble but I cut her off.

"Whatever kid, just don't tell any living soul about the way I am around my brother or I promise you won't see that freaky snake of yours again!" I stared at her, trying to be intimidating, but that hasn't been working for me lately now has it?

"I don't think you would do that, I would know you did and if Sonny found out. Well what would she think?" Dang this little Girl, she knew my soft spot was for Sonny.

"Fine, just whatever get off my set!" I yelled my voice cracking a bit.

Sonny's POV

"Portlyn you have got to believe me!" I cried

She looked at me with… sympathy!? She turned toward Justin and began speaking, "Justin! I… I can't believe it! I thought you liked me? Why were you kissing her if you asked me out for tomorrow night?" she screamed hitting him on the arm. I tried to take this in, he was going out with Portlyn too?

"Sshh! Portlyn be quiet!" Justin said putting a finger to her lips. But she just swiped his hand away and pushed him toward the exit of the set.

"Get out of here you jerk!" she yelled once more before he ran off the set.

"Sonny, I totally believe you! He is a huge jerk, but Chad seems really hurt. I can't do anything about that," she spoke softly to me. It was like we had been friends forever. Wow, who knew the Mack Falls snobs were _nice! _

"Well, what should I do? I mean I really like Chad and I can't let it end like this," I said before I realized it. I had just admitted, to the enemy, that I liked Chad. I had just admitted to _myself _that I liked Chad!

"I don't know. Now if you excuse me I have some _real _acting to get to," and with that she went from friendly to snobby and strutted off.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see none other than Zora!

"Zora! What are you doing here?" I asked. Boy was I stupid, of course she had to have been spying from the vents!

"You had to ask that, really Sonny?" she looked at me, quizzically and sarcastically at the same time. "I saw everything." with that her expression softened.

"W-what should I do?" I cried, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes.

"Talk to him," she said hugging me. I knew she was right, but I knew he didn't want to talk.

Zora was caring. Portlyn was friendly. Chad liked me. Justin was a jerk. Wow what a day! I pulled out of the hug and wiped some tears from my cheeks.

"You're right, I'll talk to him. But he doesn't want to talk to me," I whispered the last part, but she heard anyway.

"Sonny trust me he does! I saw him talk to his brother and he… just… just trust me alright," she said. With that she was off, most likely back to the vents to watch me and Chad talk.

I started down the hall to the commissary, hopefully Chad would be there! I stared out the window at the clouds replaying one particular line from the song Chad sang.

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying That's more than I can say for him_

It seemed to fit this situation so well. He was still trying to show me the jerk side of Justin, but I refused to see it. Now it was too late, or maybe it wasn't?

"Ow! I'm sorry!" I said as I bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"It's ok, oh it's you," Chad mumbled standing up and brushing himself off. Then he offered me his hand.

It seemed to fit this situation so well. He was still trying to show me the jerk side of Justin, but I refused to see it. Now it was too late, or maybe it wasn't?

"Ow! I'm sorry!" I said as I bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"It's ok, oh it's you," Chad mumbled standing up and brushing himself off. Then he offered me his hand.

I took it cautiously. "We need to talk," we both said at the same time.

"Listen, Chad. I'm sorry! But what you saw, he kissed me. And I don't even like him anymore. I like someone else," I said looking into his eyes. Those deep blue eyes. He smiled faintly before beginning to speak.

Chad's POV

Wow, she liked someone else. But it wasn't me, it couldn't be!

"Oh… well who?" I asked staring into her chocolate eyes.

"You," she whispered. I grinned, not a smirk but a smile. She liked me!

"Really? That's, that's amazing! So about the note.." I began, but suddenly there was a crackle and a voice began to speak.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER TO MR. CONDOR'S OFFICE! CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" it bellowed.

I froze, what? What had I done, unless…. Justin had said he was going to tell Sonny that I liked her. And I was able to tell by the way he said he meant more than that. But this couldn't have anything to do with that, right? I looked to Sonny who looked equally as nervous as I did.

"Chad… I," she stuttered, unsure of what to say. Even in a situation like that she was still annoyingly cute. Stupid cute!

Suddenly I felt a rush go through my body. I realized Sonny had kissed my cheek! She blushed, whispered "Good luck." And walked away. Whatever was going to happen, well I wasn't nearly as nervous anymore."


	5. Guest Star! Dedicated to Dakey96

**A/N: IMPORTANT!!! I know there a lot of mistakes in the last couple chapters, I will fix them ASAP! And if there are any in this one, sorry!!!! And I want to thank ChAnNyObSeSeD because after reading one of her stories I got out of the writer's block I had trying to write this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC, but I do own the Spanish make- up test that I once again failed. Spanish ain't my thing..

**Dedicated to Dakey96 and missweird101 **

Chad's POV

I walked down the hallway, head held high. I was scared, no doubt the voice sounded angry. But Sonny liked me,that was giving me the courage I needed to face Mr. Condor. What? The Greatest Actor of Our Generation scared? Well trust me it can happen.

I approached the big wooden door that read 'Mr. Condor'. Their was muffled talking and laughing from inside the room. Wait! Laughing? I knew I should stop stalling and turned the door knob.

"Chad, come sit please," Mr. Condor looked very happy. And Marshal was in there? Well Marshal is in charge of So Random, but not _my _show so why was in he in here?

"O-kay… hahaha so uh what happened? Why am I here?" I asked nervously. So it's unprofessional to ask why you're somewhere but I just couldn't help it!

"Well Chad, So Random is in need of a new guest star, Justin Jackson quite. But he mentioned that he thought you fit the bill quite nicely," Marshal beamed at me. I was nervous. Should I take it, or not?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, the little So Random girl Dora, or Zora… yeah that's it Zora… walked over to Marshal.

"May I speak to Chad quickly please," she batted her eyelashes and rocked back on forth on the balls of her feet. What? Talk to me? Why?

"Sorry Kido we're in the middle of something can we have a few minutes?" he sighed ushering her towards the door.

"Aw but it's really important, puh- leeze!" she pretended to break into tears. Jeeze, talk about _bad _acting!

"Oh…. Alright. But make it quick Zora," he nodded towards me.

I stood up and cautiously followed the girl out the door and down the hallway for about five minutes before she stopped suddenly.

"Ok listen kid you got thirty seconds, I have to go turn down an offer to guest star on your show," I crossed my arms, sucked in my cheeks, and stared down at her.

Zora's POV  
What? Turn down! NO!! That'd ruin the plan!

"You can't turn down the offer! I set it up, not Justin. It's.. it's to help Sonny. And I know you like her! Come on don't you want to help Sonny?" I almost sang the last part. He stared at me, but I could tell this was awkward for him. I was right and he knew it.

"And why should I believe you?" he snapped. Gosh Chad Dylan Cooper has anger management issues.

"Fine don't believe me, turn down the job. When they invite some other guy onto the show to replace Justin and Sonny starts dating him don't say I didn't warn you!" I sighed walking away.`

"Kid wait!" he called after me, but I kept walking. He turned and walked back to Mr. Condor's office. As soon as the door slammed I ran over to hear the conversation.

"Ok I'll take the job," I heard Chad's voice. Ha! I knew it!

There was sounds of movement and assumed they were standing up. My plan was really starting to work.

Chad's POV  
I accepted the job… why? Oh yeah yeah that girl said it had something to do with helping Sonny. I guess Justin's threat wasn't something to worry about.

I decided to talk to Sonny and tell her what happened. I was sure she'd be worried.

I strolled down the hall towards her dressing room. Really hoping Blondie wouldn't be there. As I turned the corner I bumped into Sonny, causing me to fall to the ground, for the third time in one day.

"Oh I'm sorry Chad! So what happened? How'd it go?" she asked standing up, brushing herself off, then helping me up. Not… that I needed… help… from a girl.

"It went a'ight. I'm guest starring on So Random in replace of Justin. But if I were you I'd check up on that freaky Dora girl, she said something about helping you," I said. She stared at me, confused, then her expression softened. 

"Chad, she's always strange like that, but if you really want I'll talk to her," she said before turning to walk back down the hall.

"Oh Sonny, about the note… does tonight sound good?" I asked. I knew I sounded ridiculous, like a little boy begging his mom for candy. But I didn't care, all that mattered was her reply.

"Of course! Pick me up in my dressing room at six!" she called turning back to me. I smiled at her. Although in my head I felt like cheering, that's not what CDC would do!

Sonny's POV

I rounded the corner and when I was sure he couldn't see me. I began jumping for joy. I was going on a date with Chad! And tonight! The way he seemed so hopeful when he asked me was just adorable, it seemed like he was a real person. Underneath all that Chadness, of course. But what he said about Zora kept coming back to mind, "She said something about helping you." What? That doesn't mean anything does it?

I walked toward the Prop house to find Zora but as I approached the door was locked. I heard voices from inside.

"Listen here Mr. Tyler James Cooper I am trying to help your brother. So just get over yourself!" a voice, it sounded like Zora, said. What was going on?

"But why shoul' I help Chad if it means gettin' alon' with Cloudy and Rainy. Wha' they did is unforgivable," a deep voice said. I was guessing it was Tyler. Cloudy and Rainy, those are the pet names Chad gave to Nico and Grady! Wait, Zora was trying to help Chad and it involved his brother. Chad had a brother?

"Look Pooper, Chad is in love with Sonny and if you care about your brother you'll do this for him!" Zora yelled this time, the words were as clear as day. Chad is in love with me? Where did she here that?

"An' jus' how do you know tha' he _loves _this girl?" Tyler replied, almost sounding like Chad.

"Trust me, when you're in the vents… you hear things!" Zora whispered, I had to strain to hear it.

"Fine! But I'm only doin' this for Chad. So wha's the plan shortie?" Tyler said.

At this point I couldn't help it, I barged into the room.

"What is going on here?" I yelled. Zora seemed to panic while Tyler sat there in shock.

"Sonny… how much of that did you hear?" Zora stuttered.

"Everything from Listen here Mr. Tyler James Cooper. What plan are you going on about?" I was pretty annoyed now, couldn't she just answer the question?

"I didn't want to have to tell you but here's the plan…

Step one was for Chad to agree to guest star. Check

Step two was for Chad to ask you out. Check

Step three was for Tyler to guest star _next _week and have to kiss you. Which in turn would make Chad jealous and he would finally admit that he is in love with you! I did this to help you, I know how much you like him!" she seemed frustrated, as if I had scolded her.

"Zora, you didn't have to do all that," I sighed sitting down on the sofa.

"I know, but this is the _fun _way!" she squealed before running off to spy from the vents. No doubt.

"You mus' be Sonny, the girl my bro's crazy 'bout," Tyler said sitting next to me. What was with him talking like this. God was it annoying!

"Yeah, I didn't know Chad had a brother. Nice to meet you," I offered my hand for him to shake. He gladly accepted.

"Listen Sonny, that girl was right. He does love you, you're the first girl he's ever felt this way about. Just don't go breaking his heart," he whispered. The gangsta abbreviating had stopped.

"I promise I won't, by the way what happened to the whole weird gangsta talk?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Oh that's just an act. See ya round Munroe," he winked as he stood up and walked away.

**A/N: Kudos to you if you expected this to happen because I sure didn't!**


	6. Hero

**A/N: Up till now I've tried to keep the story in past tense but that's getting difficult so it will probably be switching from present to past a lot SORRY!!! And because so many people asked OOC means Out of Character (at least I think..) If I'm wrong tell me please! :) Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I had so much homework! And So SO SO sorry that I took this down but I agree with Dakey96, I didn't like what happened between Chad and Sonny plus it was filled with mistakes. Sorry I haven't fixed the mistakes in the earlier chapters I'm just too lazy lol!**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these, gosh fine I don't own SWAC, if you thought I did well.. you're just crazy! JK!!**

* * *

7:00 PM

Sonny's POV

I had just finished applying the last touch of makeup when there was a knock on the door. I opened it, expecting to find Chad smirking at me, but instead found Tawni crossing her arms.

"Sonny! How could you not tell me…" she snapped then her scowl became a smile, "That you're going on a date with Chad Dylan Pooper! I knew you two would end up together!" I smiled back but couldn't help but wonder how she found out.

"And before you ask I found out through Zora," she smiled as if reading my mind. By now Tawni had made her way to her vanity and began primping herself.

"Well what are you up to tonight Tawn?" I asked closing the door.

"Oh you didn't know? I got invited to attend the red carpet reunion of High School Musical!" she cheered as she picked up her Cocoa Moco Cocoa.

"But why'd you get invited you weren't even in High Scho-" I got cut off as the door swung open.

"Why are you ladies talking about High School Musical, starring _Zac Efron_,"Chad said placing an arm on my shoulder, he winced at the name Zac Efron.

"No reason, so you ready to go?" I said standing up. Chad moved his arm to around my waist and we walked out the door, "See ya Tawni!" I called as we walked down the hall.

We walked in silence for quite some time, it wasn't an akward silence. It was one of those silences that you just don't want to break. But Grady had to come ruin that.

"So Chip, whaddya doing with Sonny?" Grady asked crossing his arms. I glared at him but he ignored me and fixed his eyes on Chad.

"Listen Cloudy I don't have time for you or your silly questions so just get out of my way," Chad almost whispered. The tension seemed to be rising, it was like just the air in the room was daring one to throw the first punch.

Suddenly Chad tensed, I removed his arm from my waist but keeping a firm grip on it pulled him towards the door and away from Nico. "Sorry Grady, I'll give you the details tomorrow!" I called down the hallway.

"Sonny!" Chad whined. I just kept walking.

"So where's you car? Where are we going? Is it somewhere nice?" I asked quickly, then I turned Ruby Red with embarrasment.

"It's over there," he pointed to his car, ignoring the other questions. This was so strange, he hadn't laughed or made any sarcastic comment. This wasn't the same Chad I was sure of it!

Chad's POV

I led Sonny to my car and opened the passenger door for her. Chad Dylan Cooper being nice? I know, I know. But when it comes to Sonny, sometimes I just can't be a jerk.

"Wow Chad, I'm impressed. I thought CDC doesn't do kindness?" she teased as I walked around to other side of the car and hopped in.

"I have my moments," I said flashing her my signature Chad Dylan Cooper smile. We drove someway just listening to the radio. Every song that came on was pretty lame and un romantic, until...

I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You want to hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every road  
If I see your face  
I barely know (yeah)

I put my trust in fate  
That you would come my way  
And if it's right  
It's undeniable (yeah)

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero-o  
So I'll  
Wait, wait wait,  
Wait for you

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity  
I'll be unstoppable  
(Be unstoppable)

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero

(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one)  
(If you'll be the one for me)  
Then I'll be your hero


	7. The Date, and Devon

A/N: **If you prefer to not read my rambling skip down to….

So I took a weekend trip to Hollywood to see Alice in Wonderland with my best friends. My dad used to work for Mann Theatre's so we got to see it for free there. I've seen a lot of strange things on the streets of that town but the weirdest was a guy dressed in a buzz light year costume. Not that people dressing as movie characters is unusual (at least not in Hollywood) but this buzz light year was sooo deformed!!

**About Here

Anyway, this story is not going to be longer than ten chapters okay guys? And I'll be posting the sequel soon after this one ends, so keep an eye out for it.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I listened to the song. It was just… beautiful! I looked over to Chad, quite aware of the deep blush on my cheeks. But I wasn't expecting to see an even deeper blush on his cheeks. Chad pulled into the Chinese Theatre parking structure and, after going down quite a few levels, parked.

"Sonny, there's something I want to tell you, but I don't know how…" Chad sighed looking directly at me.

I was stunned, CDC was nervous. I thought CDC didn't do nervous. But of course, Chad does! At that moment I realized, Chad was a real person. I told him he wouldn't know a real punch in the face, but I was wrong. He would know a real anything.

"Sonny? Sonny, a-are you o-okay?" Chad stuttered shaking my shoulder gently, bringing me back down to earth.

"Oh, oh yeah I'm fine. Just go on with what you were say-" suddenly my phone rang.

"I looked at the caller ID, but it said unknown. I cautiously pushed Accept.

"H-hello?" I was nervous, my mom said not to answer anonymous calls, but this number looked familiar.

"Listen Allison," I gasped, they knew my first name… who was this? "Or should I say Sonny? Whatever, stay away from my Chad. I'll know if you do anything… if you know what's good for you just stay away!" And with that they hung up.

"Sonny? Are you okay? Who was that?" Chad asked. I looked over to him, he looked _concerned. _

"I'm fine… it was nobody," I gave him a weak smile, hoping to just get this date over with. Whoever that was, they were creeping me out.

"Oh good, so like I was sayi-" but I cut him off.

"Chad, I think we should get out of the car, I don't want to spend the date in a parking structure," I sighed, getting out of the car and closing the door.

I poked my head back through the open car window, Chad looked.. disappointed?

Chad's POV  
"Oh good, so like I was sayi-" but Sonny, being the person she is, couldn't wait for me to finish.

"Chad, I think we should get out of the car, I don't want to spend the date in a paring structure," she said with a heavy sigh. Since that phone call she got, Sonny seemed like she wanted to just go home. How could she not want to spend the night with Chad Dylan Cooper? Well, I'm going to make this date more amazing than ever.

She looked back at me through the car window. I immediately snapped out of my thoughts and got out of the car. Taking her hand, we walked out into the night scene. Sonny began coughing like crazy and ran back to the car.

"Sonny? What are you doing, is this part of your new sketch? Let me guess girl goes on date, friend calls, girl decides she doesn't want to go out with the boy anymore? Not funny if you ask me!" I snapped. I knew I shouldn't have done that, the minute she looked up at me.

"Oh so you think that I did that because I don't want to be here with you? Well newsflash Chad, I did that because of the air. I'm not used to the smog here! I wish it was like Wisconsin, clean air and beautiful starry skies," she said, barley holding back a sob.

"I'm sorry Sonny, I- I didn't-" but once again she cut me off.

"No it's fine, just take me home," she said, wiping a tear from her cheek. It pained me to see her like this, I had to show her California wasn't as bad as she thought.

"No, you aren't going home, not yet!" I said (gently) pushing her into the car, slamming the door then running to the other side and getting in. I jetted out of the parking lot, almost forgetting to pay.

I knew exactly where to take Sonny, the beach!

"Chad please I want to go home," she begged, but I ignored her. After a twenty minute drive we arrived at the beach. The sky was clear, the air was clean, and the sea was twinkling.

"Sonny, please you have to see the beach at night. Trust me, you've never seen anything like it," I said getting out of the car. Without even waiting for an answer I walked towards the part of the sand just above the highest water mark. I sat and waited, after two minutes Sonny plopped down beside me.

"Chad… I…. it's beautiful," she awed looking around.

"Just like you," I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

"Sonny, there's something I want to tell you, please listen," I whispered, she looked at me and waited, "I love you. Since the day you got here I knew you weren't a dork like the other Randoms. I have to see you or my day isn't complete. The only reason I'm ever a jerk to you is because I don't know how to tell you how I feel."

I knew it wasn't a good move to tell her all this on the first date, but something told me she felt the same. That something, was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"C-chad that's so s-sweet. B-but I have to go home. It was a mistake to come here with you," with that she was off towards the car. I sat there.

God I was stupid, to think she wouldn't call me crazy. But to say it was a mistake to be with me?

"Sonny! Who called you earlier. And don't say no one. Ever since that call you've been.. different," I said as I sat in the drivers seat of the car. I grabbed her wrist so she couldn't get away.

Sonny's POV  
He grabbed my wrist, I tried desperately to pull away. But failed.

"Ok you win, I'll tell you. The truth is I don't know who it was, but they threatened me to stay away from you and that if I did anything tonight that they'd know," I cried. After he realized what I said, his lips formed a perfect 'o' and his grip on me loosened.

"So you were scared?" he sighed as he pulled back onto the road.

"Yes, but I was stupid to be. I shouldn't have been so scared of a phone call," I sighed looking out the window.

"You weren't stupid! But I'll take you home if that's what you wish," he said, not even looking at me. "Sonny, listen I know I shouldn't have said I love you so soon, but I had to tell you."

"No Chad, it's fine… I… I love you too," I smiled reaching over and taking his hand. He smiled and kept driving.

As we pulled up to my apartment I saw one of the Mackenzie Falls stars standing outside my building. His eyes narrowed and he looked directly at me as we got out of the car.

"You! Sonny Munroe! I warned you to stay away, and what do you do? You ignore me, well guess what. You and your little chuckle city friends are going to pay," with that he stalked off.

"Who was that?" I looked to Chad, his eyes were filled with rage. Not even one was twinkling.

"Devon." He said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, well just forget. I bet it was an empty threat. And besides it doesn't affect you, why should you care?" I asked. Although he said he loved me, this was Chad. Chad didn't care about anyone but himself.

"Because.. if something happens to you it does affect me. You have no idea how much you mean to me, if something bad happened to you because you were with me.. I.. I don't know what I'd do," he said looking at me. Then he pulled me in for a kiss. As we broke apart, I knew he meant exactly what he'd said.

Chad Dylan Cooper, The Best Actor of Our Generation, was in love with me, a small town girl from Wisconsin.

He looked at his shoes and walked back to his car. I watched him drive away then headed up to my apartment. When I walked through the door my phone buzzed.

_Sonny, major emergency! Get to the studios at six tomorrow._

_Marshal_

I was shocked, Marshal knew how to text! OMG!!! But also, what was so important that I had to get there at six?

* * *

A/N: SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! Haha yeah I was stuck, I haven't update as much as I used to and I apologize for that. I've been a) busy b) tired and c) LAZY!!!! lol


	8. Christmas Parties, And More Devon

**A/N: Yeah this one is kinda short... I'm not sure where I'm going with this because my last chapter basically went against what I had intended on... And sorry it's a really bad chapter, don't even bother with constructive criticism because I know it sucks!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Ugh don't you know by now that I don't own SWAC do I really have to remind you. Look I ain't going to say it, oops... I already did lol!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I groaned as the beeping from my alarm clock seemed to only get louder. I rolled over to see what time it was, 4:45 AM, why? Oh... oh yeah I have to be at the studio early. I grabbed my phone, three messages?

Message 1:  
12:00 AM  
From: 555-5555 (AKA DEVON)  
To: 555-0125 (A/N:Trying to remember her number from the episode where she gets a new phone, if you know it lemme know)

I warned you, make sure you're up early 'Sonshine'

Message 2:

4:40 AM  
From: Marshal

To: 555-0125

Be here early Sonny, don't forget!

Message 3:

12:17 AM  
From: Chad  
To: 555-0125

Sonny... be careful at the studio tomorrow!

I groaned, whatever was going on sure wasn't good.

After about an hour of getting ready and having breakfast I was ready to get on my way to the studio. I texted Chad back as I got in the car. He told me that the reason I had to get there early was because of Devon.

I pulled up into the parking lot and hopped out of the car running over to Chad who had been waiting for me at the entrance.

"Sonny! Good thing your here, the rest of your cast is waiting," he warned ushering me inside.

"Thanks Chad, I better be on my way over then. And, can you tell me what's going on?" I asked over my shoulder as I walked towards the prop house.

He sighed, "No, all I know is that Devon and Mr. Condor arranged it."

* * *

"SONNY!!! Where have you been?" Marshal yelled stressed, as I entered the prop house. The rest of my cast looked upset.

"I'm sorry! I ran a little late..." I sighed sitting next to Tawni.

"Well Sonny, here's the news and you aren't going to like it. We all have to spend the night at the studio for the next three days and set up for the Christmas Party. And clean up after!" he sighed.

"What's the problem with that?" I asked, sure it wasn't the best thing ever, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed was it?

"That means no filming of So Random! this week, and also.. have you seen how much work Christmas parties can be?" Tawni whined. (A/N: yes this story is based in December, case you didn't know)

Chad's POV

"YOU WHAT!?!" I screamed at Devon, "You're fired! How dare you make the Randoms clean up and set up the Christmas party." The Mack Falls cast gasped. We all knew what torture that could be. Because we had to it too, last year. Our beloved Jessica never came back after, that's right.. she was so exhausted that she... passed on. To anther show of course, not to the after life if that's what you were thinking. She was so sick and tired of cleaning she decided to take up the empty spot on Hoosier Girl.

"I had to Chad. Besides it's your fault for asking Sonny out!" he screamed walking out the doors to the parking lot.

My cast, except Portlyn, glared at me. Then suddenly there was a chorus of laughter and some "finally's!"

"Whoa whoa what's going on here?" I asked as the chaotic laughter came to an end.

"Chad, it's no secret that you love Sonny. We all heard your song, we knew it was about Sonny and Justin!" Chastity said taking a step towards me.

"I don't love Sonny!" I screamed at her. Of course, I was relieved they were ok with us being together. But they weren't aloud to know I love her.

"So you lied to her Chip?" said a voice from behind me, I turned around to find Cloudy and Rainy with their arms crossed.

"Aha! I knew it, you don't care about Sonny do you? It's all just a game isn't it?" Rainy.. or was it Cloudy... said cracking his knuckles.

"Yo cast of Mackenzie Falls could ya give us and Chip a moment," Cloudy said. They all immediatly ran off. No doubt to tell Tween Weekly all about it.

I waited until I was sure they were gone, "Listen Nico... Grady... I didn't lie to her. I promise I love Sonny, they just can't know that."


	9. Last Chappie Folks

**A/N: So my peeps, this is the last chapter! I'm sorry... but the sequel will be up ASAP!! Anyway, the sequel takes place just after where this chapter leaves off... but it is based around the drama between Sonny, Chad, and... MANDY?!?! *Sequel Spoiler* That's right Mandy, and it also is based around the Christmas party set up! Justin is gone for good... but what about Darren. Who's Darren anyway? **

**Anyway, this chapter is probably my favorite.. even if it isn't my best. But, because I love song fics I will try to choose a song for the sequel. Anywayz... the other day I started writing a story from my point of view about my 6th grade year, I'm not asking you to read it (even though that'd be nice) I'm saying that to those of you aspiring writers that it is a very fun project. I love writing and thinking back to everything that happened!**

**IMPORTANT: I know earlier Chad got offered to guest star, but that got canceled because of conflicts with the director so in this chapter he is trying to guest star again!  
**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

I knew what I had to do. I was going to prove to the Randoms that I care about Sonny. Don't tell anyone, but... I kind of like the Randoms. They seem pretty cool, plus Sonny gets along with them... so they have to be awesome!

"Hey.. Tanya.." I said to the Random as I passed by her on my way to the Commisary. I knew I had gotten her name wrong, because she gave me an odd look.

"Was that an attempt to remember my name? I'm flatered, but it's not Tanya.. it's Tawni," she said, perking up at the mention of her name.

I gave a sheepish smile and continued talking, "Well Tawni, I heard a rumor about a movie that Mr Condor wants to make. He needs a pretty girl to play the lead role, I said that he should choose you."

Tawni's face was hard to read, it might be because of the makeup... but I think it's because I just did a random act of kindness to someone other than Sonny. Yes, I did actually suggest her for a movie role!

"Why should I believe you Pooper?" she snapped, narrowing her eyes, "Now then, I have rehearsals to get to." I sighed, of course she wouldn't believe me. I already knew she approved of my relationship with Sonny, but I wanted her to approve of me... as a person.

"Tawni, Chip Drama Pants is not lying," Nico said walking over, "He really cares about Sonny. So he obviously wants us to like him, that's why he did it." Nico smirked at me, like he'd ruined my amazing plan. Which, would be true, if it weren't for the fact that I am CDC.

"Well Clou-err I mean Nico here is right. I do want you guys to like me, but I also want to be friends with you. I.. guess.... that you guys...aren'tsobadafterall," I said as quickly as possible.

"Well Chi- err I mean Chad," Nico said, immitating me, "I guess we can give you a chance. But you hurt Sonny.. then that's it!" With that the two randoms stalked off to rehearsal for Chuckle City.

They claimed they were giving me a chance... but I could still feel the tension from our rivalry.

"C-Chad?" came a small whisper from behind me, "Thank you." I turned to be face to face with my wonderful girlfriend. She was near tears as she came over and hugged me.

"Anything for you Sonny. I... I really do love you," I whispered holding her at arms length. She smiled, "I know." And walked away to rehearsal.

"Chip?" said a voice. I spun around to see the other blonde guy and the small kid staring at me wide eyed.

"Look Rai- Grady I don't see why this is surprising to you," I said, trying to hold in my dramatic emotions, "And Freak.. I mean Zora, you spy so much... why are you surprised?"

They exchanged looks, shrugged and starting laughing, "We aren't! We.. haha just haha never though haha that we'd see the day Chad Dylan haha Cooper was kind!" They tried to stop laughing, but failed.

I wanted to yell at them, "Well shove it because you have seen the day!" But, I'm doing this for Sonny, I have to be nice, "Well that Chad exists. And listen.. I'm willing to end the rivalry."

They gasped dramatically, no doubt making fun of my show. But smiled all the same, "Ok Chip. We'll give you a chance... for Sonny. Haha Chad With a Chance!" Zora laughed.

They also walked toward rehearsal. Now that I had their acceptance, I had one last thing on my to- do list. Who knew Randoms were so easy!

Sonny's POV

I sighed as we finished our last sketch for the day. Chad really was the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me. He treated me so much better than Darren. Oh. My. God. I can't believe I forgot about Darren! My old boyfriend from Wisconsin who was coming today. My mom thought we should rekindle our old flame. Even though she knows I love Chad!

"Chad!" I cried out, but he didn't answer. "Chad!" I yelled again, still no answer. I walked down the hall towards the Mackenzie Falls set, maybe he was there.

"Hey Portlyn," I smiled as I walked onto the set, she was the only person there, "Do you know where Chad is?"

She stood up and walked over to me, smiling, "No, but I'ma let you in on a little secret. That girl that you replaced... Maisy? Whatever her name is, she's coming back. And Chad doesn't want you to know but... they were.. together. Listen Sonny, I like you. Maisy was never as nice to us as you are. So I wouldn't worry."

With that Portlyn turned back around and strutted to her dressing room. I was so glad that she liked me and didn't really like Mandy. Which reminds me, "Her name's Mandy!" I yelled to Portlyn, but she shrugged me off.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" a voice said from behind me, I turned to find Chad smirking.

"Couldn't wait for some Chad time?" he said walking over to me. I gave him a small smile, but Darren was still on my mind. I had to tell Chad.

"Chad... my uh old boyfriend from Wisconsin is um coming for a week, and he's picking me up today. Thing is, he uh... gets jealous easy," I stuttered looking at my shoes. I was nervous, what was Chad going to say. To my surprise I heard laughing. I looked up to see Chad smiling at me.

He took my hand in his and said, "Don't worry Sonshine, nothing bad will happen. My promise."

"Thanks! Chad I really do love you, you know," I whispered as I started to walk off set, "I have to go, Darren's probably waiting."

Chad's POV

What was Portlyn talking about? Maisy... did she mean Mandy! If Mandy was back, how would Portlyn know. Ah well, Portlyn knows all!

"Someone's jealous," Portlyn sang walking over to me, "Anyway, did the So Random! director agree for you to guest star?"

I had completley forgotten about that! "Be right back Port." I ran fast as I could to his office, when I got there I slowly opened the door.

"Yes Chad what can I do for you?" a stressed man said from behind a desk. His name plaque said Marshal.

"Um actually... Marshal... I was wondering about guest starring again. Maybe reprising my role as the 'Hottie EMT'," I smiled at the memory. Sonny so loved me!

"Marshal!" a girl said as she opened his office door. MANDY!?!!?! What was she doing here, oh man! She was going to kill Sonny when she found out we were together.

"Mandy! So nice to see you. You know Chad right?" Marshal said guesturing to me. She smiled, "Of course I remember my Chaddykins."

"Hehe uh hi Mandy... I was kind of in the middle of asking Marshal something," I said, smiling nervously. Mandy nodded, "Of course, go on."

"Well where were we, ah yes! I think it would be a great idea for you to guest star Chad. Mandy was going to come back for a week, you two could do the Hottie EMT sketch together. You never did kiss Sonny, so I guess you could kiss Mandy!" Marshal said as if it were a great idea. Mandy squealed, I groaned.

"What's wrong sweetie? Why aren't you excited?" she said reaching for my hand. I yanked it away, "Just because we had something once doesn't mean we have something now. Mandy, I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend."

She looked momentarily crushed, but then went back to happy, "But your girlfriends only last a week at the most. Just go break up with her!" Marshal looked at me, suddenly remembering the fact that my girlfriend was Sonny. "Oh I just remembered, Chad won't be able to guest star on the same week, budget and all that."

Mandy was still looking at me, "Break up with her Chad. It's not like you've ever been serious about anyone but me." I felt a knot in my stomach, I didn't want to hurt Mandy. I did still care about her as a friend, because she was the first girl I was serious about. But I wasn't into her anymore.

"Well thing is Mandz, the girl I'm with right now.." I stopped, I couldn't tell her it was Sonny. She'd kill Sonny!

"Uh huh?" she said ushering me to continue. "I... I love her and.... I don't plan to break up with her at all." Mandy's face fell. I reached out and took her hand, looking her in the eyes, "But we can still be friends, you're like a sisterr to me Mandy." She perked a bit, but still looked upset. So I let her walk out the door.

"You really care for Sonny don't you," Marshal sighed. I nodded. "Then you be good to her, she doesn't deserve a heartbreak.. and Chad, Sonny loves you too. I just know it."


End file.
